The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, an attention level calculating device, and a computer readable medium storing a program, and particularly to an information processing device and method, an attention level calculating device and a computer readable medium storing a program for obtaining an attention level of each model of a game console in an amusement shop or each model installed in an island facility from amusement information on a potential player who wants to play with the model but cannot play.
Player numbers are decreasing in an environment in which an amusement shop is placed. In order to keep the regular player who visits one's own amusement shop, to secure a new player who has not visited one's own amusement shop, and to differentiate one's own amusement shop from surrounding amusement shops, there is a strong competition to secure the players by an effort such as replacement of a game console and an event.
Examples of the effort includes (1) a medium such as a membership card is issued, (2) the player is encouraged to use the membership card when visiting the amusement shop, (3) a trend of the player is recognized from a usage situation of the membership card, and (4) based on the trend (visiting data) of the player, effectiveness of the event is studied to reflect a study result in service of an operating staff. The securement of the regular player and acquisition of the new player are planned through the effort.
However, in the effort in which the medium is used, although the issuance of the membership card is going well, the trend (visiting data) of the player cannot accurately be understood because some players do not bring the membership card or because some players do not insert the membership card even if the player brings the membership card, and the trend of the player is not reflected in the effectiveness of the event or the service of the operating staff.
In order to solve the problem, there is biometrics, particularly a face authentication system that does not use the medium.
As typified by an application such as a mobile phone and a gate for entry and exit, with wide spread of a camera that is of an image capturing unit and with the progress of performance of the face authentication system in one-on-one situation, the player can individually be identified in the amusement shop.
Therefore, a hurdle to use the medium that is of the problem of the membership card has been eliminated, and the player is identified to understand how the player plays with each game console using the cameras installed in the amusement shop and each game console.
The understanding of the trend (data) of the player can be reflected in the effectiveness of the event or the service of the operating staff for the purpose of the securement of the regular player or the acquisition of the new player.
For example, a technology for calculating the operating rate of the game console using a membership recording medium has been proposed as the technology for understanding the trend of the player (see Patent Document 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-195013).
Nowadays, in the amusement shop, replacement timing of the game console is decided from an average operating rate of a model of the game console or the whole island, and the average operating rate is obtained by the technology.
However, if the replacement is determined based on the operating rate of the game console, the replacement is decided in a state in which the potential player to be the player who wants to play but cannot play is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, the player does not play although the replacement is actually performed, and therefore sometimes the operating rate of the game console decreases after the replacement.
The present invention has been devised in consideration of the situation, and particularly, is directed to obtain an attention level of the potential player who cannot play with the desired game console in order to obtain the operating rate in each model in an amusement shop, thereby examining the replacement of the game console which takes the potential player into consideration.